A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to valves which direct fluids from one or more inlets to multiple outlets and to improved vacuum breakers. It appears best suited to be used with valves that divert water from a hot water inlet and a cold water inlet to a bathtub, a hand shower, and a wall shower.
B. Description Of The Art
With the increased popularity of "personal" hand held showers, it is desirable to have improved valves which can select the flow between the regular shower, the hand held shower and the tub. Some multi-outlet port diverter valve units are known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,104 and 3,840,046. However, these patents present complex and multi-component valving systems.
Another problem associated with valves of this type is that a vacuum can be transferred to the diverter valve and then to the outlets when the vacuum arises in the hot or cold inlets. Solution of this problem is more complex than in single outlet valves because in valves of this type multiple outlets must be protected from the vacuum, preferably with a single structure. Further complicating matters is the tendency of some vacuum breakers to become stuck ("welded") against the valve body over time. Other problems with valves of this type are the lack of complete shutoff between the outlet shower positions, an undesired siphoning when the valve is moved from the shower and bath positions, the fact that water hammering can occur as the valve is shifted between the previously described positions, and difficulty in a first time user understanding their operation (e.g. in a hotel room context). Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for improved valves of this type and vacuum breakers therefor.